Children enjoy bouncing on objects. Whether bouncing on a bed or even on a hard floor, children just seem to love it. Of course as with most things children like to do, there is an element of risk involved. Children can fall off of beds and can hit their head and chin on chairs or end tables they may be holding while bouncing. An apparatus specifically made for bouncing, the trampoline, just isn't practical for use by young children such as toddlers, as it introduces additional safety worries. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which young children can bounce in a controlled manner while still remaining safe and free from injury. The development of the child bouncing toy with safety net fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,840 issued to Tomas et al. discloses a bassinet and bouncer combination. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a child's bounce toy with safety net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,097 issued to Harper and Bertsch discloses an infant carrier with a bounce function. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a child's bounce toy with a safety net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,944 issued to Cone and Rosko discloses a stationary baby jumper that appears to be a jumper seat for toddlers mounted on a frame. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a child's bounce toy with a safety net.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,530 issued to Harper and Bertsch discloses an infant carrier with a bouncer mode of operation. Unfortunately this patent does not appear to disclose a child's bounce toy with a safety net.
U.S. Pat. No. D 347,121 issued to Harper discloses an infant bouncer. This design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to disclose a trampoline apparatus for use by young children that possesses a safety net and motion activated lights.
U.S. Pat. No. D 370,958 issued to Rash discloses a child bungee bouncing toy. This design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to disclose a trampoline apparatus for use by young children that possesses a safety net and motion activated lights.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D 503,289, D 507,121 and D 507,891 issued to Eyman and Schmidlin disclose baby bouncers. These design patents do not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor do they appear to disclose a trampoline apparatus for use by young children that possesses a safety net and motion activated lights.